The disclosure relates generally to equipment used in the transmission of signals or materials through tubular members, such as umbilicals. More particularly the disclosure relates to bend stiffeners for protecting the terminal ends of umbilicals or other tubular members configured for transmitting signals or materials.
In some industrial operations, an umbilical is used to transfer or transmit power, materials, and communication signals between systems at different locations. For instance, umbilicals are often used in offshore oil and gas drilling and production operations for transmitting power, chemicals, and communication signals. In offshore operations signals and materials may need to be transferred between various components of the offshore system, including surface platforms, subsea production trees, manifolds, jumpers, sleds, controls, wells and the like. In offshore operations, umbilicals may be used to transfer pressurized hydraulic fluid for powering subsea hydraulic systems, chemicals for injection into a production stream, and/or data to and from subsea components of the offshore system. However, umbilicals may also be used on land oil and gas drilling and production operations, and in other industrial applications.
Umbilicals often comprise an outer sheath or tubular member configured for service in the environment of the particular application. For instance, the outer sheath of the umbilical may be configured for use subsea in an offshore oil and gas drilling and production operation. Disposed within the outer sheath of the umbilical may be a plurality of hoses and cables, with each hose or cable configured to transfer materials, power, or signals and the like. In this configuration, the hoses disposed within the outer sheath are protected from the outside environment by the sheath. The terminal ends of the umbilical couple to termination assemblies, which include connectors for coupling to the plurality of hoses disposed within the outer sheath of the umbilical. The termination assembly sometimes includes a bend stiffener for coupling the terminal end of the umbilical to the termination assembly. Bend stiffeners may be configured to resist bending of the umbilical at the terminal assembly to prolong the service life of the umbilical. Bend stiffeners sometimes include a flange or other coupler that is exposed to the surrounding environment and is configured for mating to a corresponding coupler of the termination assembly. The bend stiffener may also include means for arranging the hoses within the outer sheath of the umbilical, such as potting material or metal grating or arrangement assemblies. However, metallic components (e.g., flange and arrangement means of the bend stiffener) are often high density and subject to corrosion in some service environments. Also, some means for securing and arranging the hoses within the outer sheath of the umbilical, such as potting material and the like, may be cumbersome to install and may not adequately secure the hoses within the assembly.